I Don't Care
by Fabina11
Summary: Nina was adopted by Mick's family, and when she was 11 she became famous from singing. Now shes not the little girl she used to be, and boys Fake being friends with her brother Mick, just to get to her. Exsept one boy, he "Doesn't Care If She's Famous"
1. Chapter 1

**Mick's P.O.V**

Some boys want to be my best friend just to get to my sister. See, my family is rich, and my sister Nina, is a famous singer. And lately things had just been getting worse with my friends and I. My family had lived in England, and then we went to America, and found out about Nina, her parents died a while back. And while we were there, we found out that her gran was sick, and we took Nina in. I was four at the time and Nina was three, almost four. And, after a year in America, we moved back to England, and for Nina, moved there. And she has always loved to sing, and when she was eight, she got up and sing a restaurant we were at and got up on the little stage and sung. When she was done, the whole restaurant was captivated by her. And this guy came up to her and said, I want you to be in my record label. Nina was so surprised and flattered, but the guy said he has a problem, he doesn't have a record label and if she could wait a few years, while he could sign her and what not, she could mature. And she never gave up hope in the guy, ever since he saw her once at the restaurant, she was able to wait for him, when she was twelve, almost thirteen, my parents had gotten a call from the guy, who then had a record company and really wanted to her her sing and sign her, so we drove to London two weeks after she go the call, and he signed her. Now, she is a famous singer at the age of sixteen, and I am a very talented boy at sports.

And the reason I am so mad right now is because people love my sister, and we go to two different schools but they are close to each other, and its a boarding school but we just walk a mile every day to go home. And its not because people love my sister I'm mad, no. I'm mad because boys know my sister is and think she is hot. Yeah, I have to say she is really pretty, but I would never think of Nina like that. And most boys think, she is famous, and vulnerable for a boyfriend. That's when they pretend to be my best friend and want to meet my sister and have her fall for them and have Nina go out with him. And I thought I could only trust my best friend of not being like this, I mean, we even made-fun of the boys who desperately want my sister. But, No. My best friend, ever since I was 11, had stabbed me in my back, Jacob Louis used me. I am very protective of my sister so of course I was and still pissed off. It just happened this after noon. Ever since Nina has grown into a young women, more boys want her. Especially Jacob Louis, this after noon he told me it started off as "Dude, you swear you won't get mad at me?" and it all went down from there. I never swore I wouldn't get mad, and even if I had swore, I still had every right to be mad at him. He used me, like every one else. And I though I could trust him. Well forget that!

I now only have one best friend, and a whole bunch of fake friends. I mean, I was closer to Jacob then I am to Fabian, but that all will change. The only reason I had became friends with Fabian was because I needed some help in some classes. But after that we became closer, he is the best goalie ever! And very good at defense. He has been over to my house a couple times, but I really like him, he's a good guy. Fabian doesn't care that my sister is famous, and I like that about him. And personally, if he likes my sister I wouldn't get mad, because Fabian isn't a jerk to girls, so, I'd trust him if he was with my sister.

My thoughts were interrupted by knocking on my bed room door. "Come in!" I say. When the door opens, it revels Fabian. "Hey, why weren't you at practice today? Coach was like 'its Mick, the captain, give him a break' but since the last time you missed practice was when Nina was terribly sick and your parents weren't home for the few days. So I figured something was wrong, what's going on?" Fabian asked me. "Well, my best and was my closest mate, likes my sister and just was using me to get to Nina. Jacob Louis. He thinks Nina is hot and stuff I'd rather not repeat, it was just disturbing to hear your best mate, ever since you were eleven, talk that way about your sister." Fabian looked like he was ready to punch the kid in the face. "Fabian, dude, whats going on, you look ready to punch Louis?" I asked. "Well, first he used you, my very close friend, and your sister, my cousin's best friend in the whole world, and why the hell would Louis want to do that kind of bad things to your sister?" Fabian said, anger visibly boiling inside of him. "You make a point, but how do you know about the bad stuff he wants to do? I didn't tell you that!" I ask. Fabian sighed, a long heavy sigh. "Well, a few years ago when you went to some sports school thing for a semester, Jacob and I had become really good friends, or so I thought. He had come over to my house almost everyday after school, and one day he saw my sister, Natalie. He took a liking to her. Well, at the time I never thought anything of it. And later that week I herd Natalie had started seeing someone two years younger then her, the boy was our age, fourteen. And a few days the next week after she started seeing this guy, when she came home from school Natalie would just rush upstairs and change from her usual school clothes to skimpy things, throw a long coat over her self and rush out of the house. Well, the next two or so weeks she had been coating her face in make-up; heavy eyeliner, dark lipstick and what not. And she would come home from school, rush upstairs, and then rush back out. Well, I started to follow her one time and I found her behind some old building. I saw some boy, a hood covering his face, grab her wrist pull Natalie towards him and kiss her roughly, and then I saw the boy push her back and he looked like he was was yelling her and then he hit her her around the eye. Natalie broke down in tears. And then I saw the boy kneel down where she was and apologize. So, I felt that it wasn't something he meant to do. And so, I went home. The next week, I herd the front door open and slam shut, Natalie didn't know I was home, and my mum and dad weren't home, I knew Natalie was in her room, so, I assumed that was her boy friend. And after a little bit I just went upstairs to ask Natalie a question. When I opened her door I was shocked and ready to almost kill the boy. Natalie was in a corner of her room, had a bleeding cut in her shoulder and a broken mirror. The boy was cornering her, forcing her to do 'it' and Natalie had tear-stains on her checks. When I looked more closely the boy was Jacob Louis. I yelled at him to get the hell at of my house or I call the cops. Ever since then I hate him and will never give that a second thought. He used me, to a point, he tricked my parents, me and my sister. Jacob hit my sister that's one reason she caked her face in make-up, he tried to get her to do 'it' and he threatened her not to tell anyone or he would very badly hurt me, or even kill me." Fabian said looking ready to murder him. Hearing this made my blood boil, if he did this to Fabian's sister, what was he going to do to mine! "What! That little sh!t did that to your sister! If comes in a ten mile distance from my sister, I'm gonna kill him." I said ready to punch the wall. "Mick, I think you and I know one thing you need to do" Fabian said. And I did. "You're right, I need him to ban him from the football team." (British football!) I said. "Yeah, well I know what it felt like, and I don't want you to go through the same thing" Fabian said. "Thanks mate, I hope we can become better friends, you know, I lost one of my best friends, well he pretended, but yeah." I said. "Yeah! You're welcome, hey I'm sorry, I gotta head some where my mum signed me up for. See you later!" Fabian said leaving.

Yeah. Hey, if he knows Nina, and cares for her like he did, and doesn't care that she is famous, may-be they could date some day. May-be.

"Hey! I just saw Fabian leave, what happened to the Jacob kid?" Nina said walking into my room and plopping down on my bed. So, I explained to her the whole fight, how every one of my friends use me, how Fabian got mad, and why he got mad when I told him about Jacob. "Wow, poor Natalie! Well, I got to run, mom signed me up for a dance class so I can learn how to ball room dance or slow dance, its along the lines of that! Or I think its just a dance class in general!" Nina said getting up, hugging me then leaving to change then leave.

**Nina's P.O.V**

I can't help but think of what Mick said on my way to dance class. Fabian is so sweet to care for me like that. I think he is the only boy that doesn't care that I'm famous. I mean I have a small crush on him and he cute. When I got to the dance place, the teacher said she'd pair us up, and teach us how to dance over the next six weeks and then we'll hold a ball-like thing and invite people. Its really big, people from other counties come of this sort of thing. And the whole class will have a performance, and even you and your partner get a chance to compete in a competition against other kids our age, even form other countries! "So, the partners are Amanda and Matt, Ana and Bobby, Emma and Ryan," the teacher, Mrs. Smith started. "Meghan and Tyler, and Nina and Fabian! So, get with your partner and get to know each other for a few minutes!" Mrs. Smith finished. I'm with Fabian! Cool! At least I know him!

"Hey" Fabian said, "Well, at least we aren't complete strangers!" I said trying to break the ice a little bit. "Yeah, so, um whats your favorite...book?" Fabian asks me. "I don't want to sound geeky but The Hunger Games!" I answer. "No way! Me too! Can you believe that Gale got wiped?" Fabian asks. "No, I was like 'what'? And I thought it was so sweet when Peeta steps in and is like you want Gale you have to go through both of us!" I answered. "Yeah! I thought that was really nice. What did you think of the ending of Catching Fire? I can't believe there is no district 12!" Fabian says. "No! No, no, no, no, don't tell me! I haven't gotten there yet! I'm only on page 185!" I say playfully hitting his arm. "Hey! Its not nice to hit!" Fabian says, then starts to tickle me. "Stop! Fabian!" I squeal. "No, really! Please!" I say then he stops. "Ok, class! Now that you all know each other a bit, lets get started!" Mrs. Smith says. "Alright! So stand up!" she instructs, because everyone was sitting on the floor. After we all stand up she starts talking again, "So, boys, put your left hand around her waist, and your right hand take her left hand and lace your fingers together" Mrs. Smith instructs. "Now, don't be afraid of each other, boys, pull her closer. And hold your hand that's laced together up, yes! Like Nina and Fabian!" Mrs Smith says, and everyone in the room looks at us, then copies off of what we are doing. "Girls, take your other hand and put it around his neck. Yes! Nina and Fabian are doing everything correctly! Bravo!" Mrs. Smith says. So, after a few more instructions, we were done with that. "The class is almost over and by next Thursday, a week from today, I want you all to pick a upbeat song, a slow sweet song, and a slow song of your choice! And a theme! Alright! That's class, you all can grab your bags and go!" Mrs. Smith says. We all walk over to the wall where everyone threw their bags and depart. "So, when you want to get together and choose the songs?" Fabian asks. "Um, tomorrow after your practice?" I answer, hoping he says yes. "Yeah, that's great! But don't tomorrow you have band practice that usually runs late?" he asks. "Well, yeah, but it would only go to four thirty, and your practice goes to five, you could walk home with Mick" I suggest. "Yeah, only one problem, I'd be sweaty and possibly stinky! I don't think you'd want to work with me then!" he says laughing. "Ok, so you come home with Mick, bring a change of clothes in your bag and some soap and take a shower and change at my house. But by then it would be supper time, so you could have supper with Mick, our parents, Savannah (their 4 year old sister), and my self. Then after dinner we could pick our songs?" I said really hoping he'd say yes. "Yea! Yea, that'll work! Um, any estimated time we'd be done?" he asks. "No, not really, we can make one if you have to be home or somewhere by a certain time." I answered, "Oh, no! I was just wondering if I should bring pajamas. I mean I've slept over at your house before when Mick has invited me, so I could sleep in one of the guest rooms." Fabian said. "Yeah! But would your-" I started but his phone rang. "I'm so, so sorry! Please, hold on a minute?" He says. "Hello?" I here him say into the phone.

As soon as I blinked my eyes, he was off the phone. "who was that?" I asked, "Oh, my mom, she asked if I was going to do anything tomorrow so she doesn't make plans, and I explained what was going on." Fabian answered. "Oh, ok! What did your mom say?" I asked.

**Fabian's P.O.V**

"What did your mom say?" Nina asked. I need to quickly think of something, because my mom knows I have a crush on Nina, but not a big one. And my mom said "ooooo" but raising the sound so she sounded like a three year old who saw her sister kiss her boyfriend, so my mom sounded, like "oo0O0o". "She said ok, love you and hung up." I answered Nina. "Wait what was your ring-tone?" Nina asked me. "Oh, one of my favorite songs, its on The Hunger Games Soundtrack, its Rules" I answered. Nina quickly pulled out her iPhone and Went to her music and played the song, because she has the whole Hunger Games Soundtrack on her phone, but never listened to all of the songs yet. "Awesome! we should use it as a song to dance to!" Nina said. "Ok! So, upbeat song?" I asked as we had stepped out of the dance place and walked down the street together. "I have the slightest bit idea right now, but we can talk about it tomorrow." Nina answered. We walked in silence for the rest of the way to where we split off in our neighbor hood. Nina goes right and I go straight. "Bye, Fabian!" Nina says facing me, as we are stopped at the split. She smiles, "I had...fun" she says, and hugs me, then walks off without turning back. I watch her walk off. Damn, I wish it was Friday already!

When I walked home I find my mother making supper. "So, how was the dance class?" mum asks me, with a slight teasing-ness in her voice because Nina is my partner. "Good" I answer simply. "Whats for supper?" I ask. "Hamburgers, The Campbell's recipe from when they went to America." my mum says. I go and change out of my dark blue tee-shirt that fits nicely, but I wouldn't call it form-fitting, because if it got tighter it would be form-fitting, so I change out of the dark blue tee and dark blue soccer shorts with a white stripe down the side of them. I slip on a dark blue 'Rutter #11' football (soccer) sweatshirt and khaki shorts, and white and blue _Vans_, that my mum just got me. So, in other words, I look decent, just for a family supper we have every night, we always eat supper together, its just something we always do in this family.

**Thank you for reading! Please, Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing! Sorry its been awhile, but I get out of school the 8th, I can write more, just not so much now. I had finals last week and the week before, and so many other tests! Ugh! Well, all the school work and I wouldn't let my self publish this chapter until I had at least 4 pages, when typing. I am happy, I wrote eight pages! EIGHT! :) And I have 6,870 words! any way, enjoy to story! This chapter is dedicated to KatNov97, Ishy415, SadrianaCheaks, and AracelyNM! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fabian's P.O.V**

Ah, yes!

As soon as I opened my eyes, I was so glad it was Friday! I got up out of bed looked at the clock, it read 7:03 (am). So, I have about a hour to get dressed in my school uniform, eat breakfast, pack my bag (for soccer) and get to school. The reason I am so happy it is Friday is because yesterday Nina and I made plans to get together and work on picking out songs for our dance class. So, I took a shower, and put on my school uniform, grabbed my football (soccer) bag from where it was, by my desk, and grabbed my _AXE _shampoo and put it in the bag. I made sure I had my deodorant in the bag as I always do, I have it in the bag. I put a white polo that will go with blue plaid shorts I threw in the bag, I put in khaki shorts and a red polo, I threw in red and white _Vans _to where with those outfits for tonight and the next day. I also but in the bag pajamas, sort-of I put in a white tee shirt/undershirt thing, and blue sport shorts, with a white strip down the side. I put my clothes for football (soccer) practice in the bag, I double checked to see if my football (soccer) ball was in the bag, it was, and I made sure my cleats, shin guards, and goalie gloves were in the bag, everything was there, so I zipped up the bag, put on dress shoes that I always where with my school uniform, put my football bag over my shoulder and went down stairs for breakfast.

When I went down stairs, I saw my mum just finishing putting grape jam on my toast. "Morning mum!" I said cheerfully. "Someone sounds happy. I wonder why" she teased. She said it was fine that I went over to the Campbell's and stayed the night as long as it was ok with their parents, which it was, I could go.

After a short breakfast, I said bye to my parents, my sisters Taylor, Katie, and Emma, and my brother Ryan. And walked to school, on the way out of my neighbor hood, I saw Mick waiting for me at the end of the side walk right before the sidewalk goes left.

"Hey, mate! Herd you're partnered up with my sister for the dance class thing!" I herd Mick shout as I was walking up, I was still a good distance away, so if he didn't shout I wouldn't have heard him. "Yeah" I answered once I was next to him on the sidewalk. "Cool, and I guess you're probably wondering why I'm standing here, waiting for you this morning?" he asked. "Kinda" I answered, "Why?" I asked. "I just wanted to talk to you" Mick started, "If you like my sister, I mean really like my sister, I'm fine with that. I'm fine with that because you're not a jerk. What I mean by that is when annoying bitchy girls are mean to you or come up to you, you're not mean to them. And you're not cocky when you score a goal, you act like 'cool whatever', not like 'yeah, in your face, I scored a goal that saved our team **(A/N: Mick is meaning soccer) **from loosing'. And I like that about you, you wouldn't mistreat girls, you'd treat them how every girl wishes a boyfriend would treat them" Mick finished. Wow, that was really deep, and if he really means all those thing then, wow. "Wow, Mick. I don't know what to say, that was so nice of you to say those things abut me, thank you" I said to him. "And, I really think Nina has a crush on you" Mick said, "What, no! I'm sure she didn't even knew I existed until the dance class!" I proclaimed. "What! No! She has to be totally in love with you! A few weeks ago she said that she was going to come to all my games (soccer) and she goes, I would like a jersey with the number eleven on the back. And I asked why the number eleven, and she answered that's my lucky number. If you don't have someone as number eleven give me one of your jerseys. Number 21.I said, that's Fabian's number, and when I said that she blushed like crazy" Mick stated. We were almost at school. "Well, I'm sure she was blushing because she was embarrassed." I said. Mick laughed and said, "Yeah, sure that's why she was blushing". After Mick said that, she taped my shoulder and started jogging to our math teacher's class. He turned back at me, and I gave him a strange look, because we have the same classes, and math is our second period. "I have to see her to make up a quiz I missed yesterday" Mick shouted to me, and I shook my head in understanding.

As, I was walking up the steps into my school, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket, and it vibrated again, which meaning it was a call, I reached in my pocket and pulled it out and answered it. Before I did, I say the caller ID was Nina, I go worried, what if she cancel this afternoon. So, I answered it "Hello?" I said. "Hey, Fabian!" Nina's beautiful voice rung through the phone. "Hi Nina!" I said as a huge smile spread across my face. "So, by band practice got canceled so, I'll have extra time, you want anything that takes a long time to make for dinner, ah, supper?" Nina asked. Wow, she's so nice. "Um, you make what ever you want!" I suggested. "Do you like hamburgers and hot dogs?" she asked. "Yeah, I love them, but my mum made hamburgers last night for supper, she used your family's recipe, it was delicious, but..." I trailed off. "That's fine, and thanks. Well, when we do hamburgers and hot dogs, Mick and my 'Dad' are the only ones that eat them, so would you like a hot dog?" Nina asked. "Yes, of course." I answered happily, "Great!" Nina said, sounding reviled. "So, what would you like to have for dessert?: Nina asked me. "Whatever you would like." I answered. I herd her laugh into the phone as I got books out of my locker, and and put other books in. "Hey, shouldn't you be in class or at your locker right now?" I asked her laughing. "Um, yeah" I she said, then laughed again. Right as I was about to say something my principal started to come up to me. "Hey, Nina, I'm sorry, but I gotta go, my principal is walking up to me, bye!" I said to her. "Bye Fabian. See you later. Hey, call me right after practice is over so I know when you'd be at my house" Nina said. "Alright, I will! Bye Nina" I said, then I herd her hang up. I slipped my phone in my pocket and finished exchanging books from my bag to locker, I didn't close my locker when Mr. Sweet, the principal came over. "Mr. Rutter!" Mr. Sweet started. joyfully. "The school accost the street, you know the all girls school that Mick's sister goes to, well, anyway, can you go over there and go get a schedule and go to the classes, and take notes on how the teachers teach? I am in charge of saying how the well the teachers teach around here, but I want a student to experience how they teach." Mr. Sweet said. Yes, I could see Nina if I went over there! "Yes, sure, but I'm missing my classes today." I said. "Yes, I'll tell your teachers and you won't have to do any make-up work." he said. I shook my head yes. Mr. Sweet handed me a red spiral note book, and a two pack of mechanical pencils. "You can leave all your school books here, just bring your lunch, you packed your lunch right?" I shook my head yes. "So, bring your lunch box, the note book and pencils I handed you." Mr. Sweet said. So, I unloaded my bag, put my lunch box in the bag, and the pencils and note book in the bag. "I'll be back here in time for football (soccer) practice?" I asked. "Um, probably not, bring your sports bag and then when you come back, just go directly to the locker rooms" Mr. Sweet said. _Great_. I have to bring my huge soccer bag with extra clothes for when I go to Nina's.

So, I walked over to the school, when I walked in, it felt weird, they had the same uniforms, but the blazers were blue, and the ties were blue and gold not burgundy and gold. And, no boys in sight, but everyone was so busy I saw Nina at her locker so, I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a hug from behind. "Ahh!" Nina said, and turned around and saw that it was me, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I picked her up and spun her around. "Hey! What are you doing here!" Nina said, smiling like crazy. "I wanted to see you" I said, blushing, as did she. "No, I came to 'observe' your teachers, my principal asked me to. I have to go to the office to get a schedule, and a note to give all the teachers." I said. We were still in our hugging position, just standing by Nina's locker. Some girl waked by us and said "Aww! I wish my boyfriend came to visit me in the morning before school". I don't know if Nina herd or not, but she pulled me a little closer, and I held her a little tighter. "Come on, I'll show you to the office, may-be you'll get my schedule." Nina said. "Hey, can I use your locker to put my _soccer _bag in your locker, I won't have enough time to get back to school in time. After school here is over I have to go directly over to the locker room and change for practice." I asked. "Sure" Nina said laying her head on my shoulder. She seemed relaxed in my arms, may-be Mick was right, she just might like me. After a few minutes, we broke apart, and I put my sports bag in her locker. Nina started to lead me to the office, but the lobby area was so busy I grabbed Nina's hand, she seemed to like holding hands with me because she laced her fingers through mine. When we walked into the office, I explained why I was here, they understood, and handed me a paper with my schedule. When we first walked into the office, the lady at the front desk looked at me like I was a alien, I am the only boy student in that school, so what! Nina took my schedule and looked at it, She flung her arms around my neck. "You got my schedule!" Nina whispered in my ear. So, my schedule is first period is science, second period; math, third period; social studies for fifteen minutes, then lunch, then finish up third period, fourth period; Unified Arts (Art, or Music Theory, or Gym, or Computer Tech, or French, or Spanish, or Coir, or Band) I'll sit on in Band since Nina has Band today, Fifth period; Language Arts. First bell rang, Nina and I walked to the science room, as soon as the teacher saw me, especially holding hands with Nina, gave me a strange look, then I gave her a note from the office, and then she relaxed. I sat next to Nina, holding hands under the two-seater science tables as I took notes. They were learning about sound waves, and the main topic today was 'What is a Wave', well, what I learned last semester, and they are learning this semester, and what I am learning this semester, they learned last semester. Well, the teacher was very good, she gave the example in a transverse wave and a longitudinal wave with a slinky. Well, when the teacher did that, the whole class understood. And everyone got the definition of a wave; any transfer of energy. Then the bell rang and we went to math, it was sort-of boring, all they did was notes and had a front and back worksheet, odds. Most of the class understood the lesson, even tho it wasn't a too completed lesson, the way the teacher explained it, it was confusing. Nina didn't get it, I explained it to her, I guess this was what I'm missing today in math. Nina and I finished her worksheet, and we worked on her homework together, and finished that too. When the class was over, Nina had to go to her locker and get her books for the rest or the day, and I grabbed my lunch box out of her locker. When we got to the social studies, I gave the teacher my note, and took a seat next to Nina. So for the first fifteen minutes of class, I found put that they are learning about Romans, and today's lesson was about Julius Caesar. The teacher (a guy) passed out a 'during reading' worksheet, and then he dismissed us to lunch. Every one filed out in a double line, Nina and I were next to each other, towards the back. What I find strange is Nina's popular and famous, but people don't swarm around her. She must have read my mind because she said "Well, I probably know what your thinking, 'why aren't people like crowed around me?' Well, would you crowd around a girl with a guy next to her in all her classes? I wouldn't!" Nina said. "I guess" I said, then I wrapped my arm around Nina's waist. "Can we go eat outside?" I asked referring to people eating outside at pick-nick tables. "Yeah, sure, I mean its a warm sunny day" Nina said as we walked to the doors to get a table. Once we found a table away from the big crowd of kids, we sat down and ate our lunch. I had started to talk to Nina about whats her usual day like, but her phone rang. "Hello?" she said, "Yeah, practice got canceled, yes just for me not Mick.", then Nina took a long pause. "You will! Thanks! Uh, I'll go then, ok, bye. Yes, love you too, bye" Nina said then hung up the phone, before I could ask who that was, she said it was her 'mom', meaning Mick's mom, and her adopted mom. "She asked, just to clarify who had practice and who didn't. I said I didn't, but Mick and you did. And she said that her and dad will be grilling when Mick and you get home, and she asked if I wouldn't mind if I went to your practice, watched and then walked home, meaning my house, with you and Mick. Mom also said, we could swim, since we have the pool open **(A/N: Its like the end of May, and its really warm and sunny, even tho its England! :P) **we could go swimming! I know you didn't bring your swim suit, either you can borrow one of Mick's, or we could finish lunch early and we could run over to your house and grab it real quick. Or even, while your in practice, I could go over to your house and get your swim suit for you." Nina said. Swimming, cool! "Why don't we finish lunch early and go to my house real quick!" I said.

So, we finished our lunch, and walked over to my house, no one was home. I'm sure my mum was at the grocery store with my youngest sister, my sister who is six years old is at school (Youngest grade), the twins who are eleven are at school, and I'm the oldest so no one is home. Oh, my dad is at work. I took the house key out of my pocket and unlocked the front door, and I let Nina walk in first. "Wow, cool house!" Nina says, the part by the front door is a really tall sealing, and very open because we have a cat walk that goes through there. I grabbed Nina's hand, she laced her fingers through mine again, and led her up the stairs. We walked on the cat walk to my room. When we walked in my room, she dropped her bag on the floor (intentionally) and took mine off and let mine fall to the floor. She kicked off her shoes, and I did the same, still not knowing what she was doing. She was still holding my hand, she held it tighter, and ran to my bed. It took me a split second to figure out what she was doing, and I started running too. We took one big jump and then we landed on my bed, we couldn't stop laughing. "For the longest time, I didn't know what you were doing, until you started running" I said between laughs. "Really? Wow!" Nina said between her laughs. "You have a pretty laugh" I said, then realizing what I said and blushed. She blushed too, "Thanks" she said. I got up and open my drawer and pulled a pair of blue and white plaid (mostly blue) swim trunks, walked over to where my bag was on the floor and but my swim trunks in the bag. I walked over to Nina, offered her my hand, she took the offer, and got up off my bed.

As we walked over to school, Nina and I held hands. She starting shivering, even tho it was warm out, there was a chilly breeze, and she didn't have her blue blazer, she left it at school, in her locker. So, I took my burgundy blazer off and put it on her, she smiled and blushed, "Thanks" she said. When we walked into school, she didn't bother to go to her locker and get her blazer, she just left mine on. We walked into the social studies class room with the crowd, so, we really weren't noticed.

I helped Nina fill out the during reading sheet, and then she had to write a BCR by herself for a grade, so I wrote notes down for Mr. Sweet. Nina finished, and the bell just rang, we got up and went to the Band room. I met the band director, she is really nice. So, I gust sat next to Nina the whole class and listened to her practice her spring concert music. The rest of the class practiced different things at the same time, and the director gives turns. Turns is where someone comes up into the chair next to the director and gets things checked off, and they get a grade on how well they played whatever they had to play. Nina got a spring concert song checked off, then the director said to pack up, I took Nina's bag while she packed up her flute. By the way, Nina also plays the piano and clarinet. We walked to fifth period, I was holding her bag along with mine in one hand. She was holding her flute with one hand, and we were holding hands, laced together. We walked in the class room, I handed the teacher her note, and we took a seat. The teacher had them reading chapters nine to eighteen in Bridge to Terabithia and full out a worksheet. The teacher said I didn't have to do the worksheet, but I could read the book if I wanted. I had read it a few years ago, so I thought I'd just read it. Nina finished her worksheet, and we started whispering, "In about five minutes, well get dismissed to go to our lockers, after the teacher collects the papers." Nina whispered. I shook my head in understanding. "So, when we get dismissed, I'll come with you to your locker, I'll grab my _soccer_ bag and head over to my school. You want to walk over together?" I asked hoping she'd say yes. "Yes!" Nina answered, then the teacher came over and collected Nina's paper, and we were dismissed to lockers, but had to come back in the room and wait for the bell to ring to leave.

I got my sports bag out of Nina's locker, and we walked back into the class room. **Ring**

"Yes! The bell rang!" Nina said, taking my hand in hers and walking out of the class room and to the front door of the school. Before she could lace her fingers with mine, I laced our fingers together. Nina looked at our hands, then up at me in awe. I gave her a warm smile. I looked down at my phone, I was early then I thought I was gonna be, "Nina, we're earlier then I thought we were gonna be, so you want to take the long way to my school?" I asked. "Yes, and the long way? The back way?" she asked. I nodded my head yes. For the longest time, we had been walking in silence, and I want to tell Nina how I feel. So, we were about half way to my school, when I stopped dead in my tracts, so did Nina. We were standing in a path was through a grassy meadow (not too bad) with some wild flowers. Nina just turned to me, looking me straight in the eyes. I dropped my _soccer _bag on the ground, and let my school bag fall to the ground also. I gently grabbed Nina's shoulders and kissed her, then I (still kissing her) let my arms fall around her waist. My eyes were closed, but I herd Nina's school bag fall to the ground as well, and I felt her arms wrap around my neck. When we broke for air, we leaned our fore heads together. "Nina, I love you" I breathed looking straight into her eyes. "You really mean that?" she asked. I kisses her again, with passion. When we broke apart I looked at her, my eyes full of passion and love, she looked back the same. "That answers my question" Nina laughed. "Nina, will you be me girlfriend?" I asked. "Yes! You know, I've had a crush on you for the longest time" Nina said smiling. "Really? So have I, actually, I didn't show any expression because I didn't know how Mick would react." I said. "Well, hes fine with it now, last night he was teasing me, and was like you and Rutter would be perfect together, and stuff, I was blushing all night last night!" Nina said laughing at her self. "Come on I got practice to get to" I said, picking up my sports bag and our school bags. We walked the rest of the way to my school holding hands.

No one noticed we walked on to the field, "Nina, I'll walk with you once practice is over." I kissed Nina on the lips for a few seconds. "Love you" I said then ran to the locker rooms to change. "Hey, Rutter, we thought you were gonna be late!" one of the defense boys shouted to me as I walked in the locker room. "Hey, mate" I herd Mick say from my right, by our lockers. I walked over there, "Hey" I said back and we did our hand shake. "So, Mr. Sweet told me that you went to the girls school today. And I assume you saw my sister!" Mick said smiling real big, and wiggling his eye brows. "What! Wait, how did you find out?" I asked slightly creeped out. "You pocked called me." Mick said, back to normal, as in not giving me a stupid grin and wiggling his eye brows. "Mick, what you said this morning still applies right?" I asked lowering my voice. "Yeah, why?" Mick said, lowering his voice to a whisper, too. "Well, your sister was hanging out with me all day, not that I mined, but on our walk over here, I kissed her." I said answering his question. A smile spread accost his face, no, a real smile like he could hug me to no end, I love you, smile. A smile that a mother gets when she gets to hold her new born baby for the first time. Mick gave me a hug, "Man, you're the only one I'd per-fur my sister to kiss and love." Mick said genuinely. I returned the smile.

I was slipping my shirt on when the coach walked in. "Rutter?" my coach, Mr. Sanders who is the calculus teacher at my school. "Yeah," I called putting my tennis shoes on. "You want to be goalie next week in our game or defense, or what? What ever you want to be, you have to do during the rest of practices from here till next week." Coach Sanders said. "Off-fence" I answered walking to the door to walk out onto the field.

So, for practice I was on off-fence, during the whole practice I scored eight out of the eleven goals my team made, the other three were done by Mick. See, during practice, our whole team splits into two, burgundy team and gold team. Gold team got these jersey-like things to wear, while burgundy team just wore their usual tee shirts, no matter what color they were, Mick and I were on burgundy team. At the end of practice, Nina came running up to me, "That was so great! If you play like that in your game, you'll win for sure!" she said happy for me. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck, getting her hands damp with sweat in my hair, and I put mine around her waist, pulled her a little bit closer, and we kissed. She didn't care that I was all sweaty and my hair was really wet with sweat. When we broke apart, we walked hand-in-hand to the side lines where my sports bag was. "I got to put my school bag in my locker, and then we can walk to your house, you want to come with me?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes. "I'll text Mick and tell him what we are doing" Nina said pulling out her phone. "He just responded back, he said that he is having dinner at the Millington's for dinner, well he said supper but you know what I mean!" Nina said, as we walked up to my locker at school. "Yes, so for _dinner _it will just be you, me, Mr. and Mrs. Campbell?" I asked while doing the combination on on locker to unlock it. 31, 47, 37, unlocked! "Yes, so, now lets go to my house! We'll change into our bathing suits, swim eat dinner, then either swim more or think of our theme!" Nina said as I closed my locker. "Alright, come on!" I said walking to the door. Nina laces her fingers through mine again, I stop as soon as we stepped out side and kiss her, a long sweet kiss, she kissed back, and after we broke apart, we continued walking with smiles across our faces.

When we got to her and Mick's house I was about to knock on the door when she spoke up "You don't have to knock!" then she just opens the the door. "Hey! I'm Home!"Nina shouts as soon as we walk into the house, which we are in the... foyer? Yeah! Nina leads me to the kitchen which is the next room over. Mr. and Mrs. Campbell are in there, Mrs. Campbell looks up from drying dishes, smiling at us. "Hi Nina! Hello Fabian! How was school for you today?" she asks nicely. "Good" Nina says like shes hyper. "It was a, very fun day Mrs. Campbell." I answer. "Come on Fabian! Lets go swimming!" Nina said taking my wrist and pulling me out of the kitchen. I shot her parents a playfully annoyed look, and Mrs. Campbell almost laughed at Nina and myself, and looked at Mr. Campbell who had a similar expression, then I got totally pulled out of the room and soon found myself following Nina up a flight of stairs. "Nina, love, where are we going?" I asked. "To my room, I gotta grab my swim suit and you can use my bathroom to change into yours!" she answered, then opened a door that I assumed was she bed room, and ah ha! It is her bed room. She pointed to a door on the other side of her room, "That the bath room!" she said. "After swimming, you can take your shower in there as well!" Nina finished then led me over to the _bathroom _and then shut the door behind me.

Nina came out in a blue polka-dot bikini, she looked so beautiful. "So, you ready?" she asked me. I shook my head yes, "Yup, show me to the pool!" I said. Nina took my hand, and walked me out of her room. We went down the stairs, she led me past the kitchen, I herd her "_parents" _talking, I'm not sure if Nina herd them but I did. "I really like Fabian." Mrs. Campbell said. "Yeah, I think he is more responsible then the other guys that try to get to Nina." Mr. Campbell said. "Yes, and he didn't even try to get her to like him! She has had a crush on him ever since she went to one of Mick's football (soccer) games. And when Mick became friends with him a few years ago she really started to like him." Mrs. Campbell said. Then I couldn't hear what Mr. Campbell said after that because then Nina brought me to a sun room, at least that's what I think it is, and opened the french doors that led outside to the patio where the in ground pool is. Everything was so beautiful. The pool had a blue cement in it because the water had a Caribbean-blue color and it was incredibly clear. I took one look at Nina, and she had a huge smile on her face. I took my shirt off, just leaving me in my swim trunks and picked Nina up, ran, and then jumped into the pool. The water felt warm-ish and refreshing at the same time. As soon as Nina and I came up from under water, we both started laughing. "That was so fun! The water fells cooler than I thought, but it is still warm, it feels nice." she said. "Whats the temperature?" I asked, "Eighty six degrees Fahrenheit." she said. "Oh, yeah it feels nice." I said. "Hey, race you to the shallow end!" Nina said then took off. We _were _both at the wall in the deep end, but since she just challenged me to a race, I took off swimming right behind her.

We've been swimming for about a hour and a half. About fifteen minutes ago Mr. Campbell came out of the house and started cooking hamburgers and hot dogs (one of Nina's favorites, they got the recipes from America) on the grill. Nina and I got out of the pool, we grabbed our towels and headed back inside, and up to her room. Nina said she needed to change into her clothes and out of her swim suit so she needed to change, but I needed the shower. So the deal was that I get in the shower, then take off my swim suit then, and she would change into her dry clothes by the sink, which was right in front of the shower. Nina said that she would say "I'm leaving" right before she left the bathroom. She also said she'd wait for me to be finished getting dressed. So, I stepped in the shower, turned on the water, and slipped off my swim suit. I finished showering about ten minutes after I got in, Nina still hadn't said that she was leaving, I herd shuffling so she was still in the bath room. I grabbed the white towel Nina got out out for me and wrapped it around my waist. Then I got out of the shower, only to find Nina standing at the sink brushing her hair. She was wearing a white lacy-ish strapless dress and very nice flip-flops. She blushed a deep red, "Sorry, I didn't know that you were going to get out" Nina spurred out. "Nina, its fine." I said looking at her in the mirror. I went to my bag and grabbed my tan khaki shorts and my _aeropostale_ red and white stripe shirt, and red and white _Vans. _I put the _Vans _on the floor, and I went behind the shower curtain to put my boxers and pants on. After I slipped them on I came out from behind the curtain and put on a white undershirt then I slipped on my red and white polo. I walked over to Nina, and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind her. A big smile spread across her her face. She looked up at me, and I kissed her nose, she faked a frown, "Wrong spot" she said, then she turned around to face me, and have my arms wrapped around her waist. I kissed her on her lips, where she wanted. She kissed back. After we broke apart in the need of air, I asked "Why are you so dressed up?". "Because we aren't having burgers and hot dogs" she said. "How come?" I asked, "Well my "mom" found out, last minute, like right after we got out of the pool she got the call that her boss wanted to meet for dinner. And her boss wants her to bring her family, the boss is going to bring his family. So, now we are going out to dinner. We are going to this fancy restaurant called "Annie's) **(A/N:I used the name from a fancy local restaurant where I live).**" Nina explained. "Oh, ok, so am under dressed?" I asked. "No, you look handsome" Nina said, then kissed me again. We broke apart, "And you are extremely beautiful" I said, then Nina blushed a deep red, and I kissed her.

**Nina's P.O.V**

I love when Fabian kisses me, it feels like fireworks go off with every kiss.

"Come on!" I said, "We need to get down stairs and to the restaurant!" I finished. Fabian put his _Vans _on and took my hand and we walked down stairs.

"Come on!" my "Mom" said rushing Fabian and my self out the door. When we walked out the the door I noticed that the sky was getting really cloudy. _Just great!_ I think sarcastically. Then as soon as we shut the car door and my "Dad" started the car, the rain started. I mean it rained, like _really _rained. Its pouring! Fabian looked at me and opened his mouth and started to talk, "Why are we going to a restaurant? I mean, why did your _Mum's _boss call and say meet me at this restaurant?" Fabian asked in his thick British accent that I love. I, truthfully had no idea! I shrugged my shoulders and my _mom _noticed and she started to speak up. "Fabian, I work at a fashion industry, and my boss is thinking of moving me up to the family line, and for that I'd get a award. Anyway, since I have Mick as my son, who excels in sports, and Nina who is really smart, sings, and excels in athletics and music. Then I have Savannah" (Mick's little sister) both Fabian had forgot she was there. We looked to our left and saw she saw sitting next to me. "Oh, cool!" Fabian said, then the rest of the card ride was silent.

When we go to the restaurant, we saw my "Mom"'s boss. He was a chubby man, had light brown hair, and he had his wife with him. She was slightly short, had chocolate brown hair, and was sort of skinny. They had a little girl, she looked so sweet! She looked about three, she had a cute sundress on! They also had a cute boy, he looked about eleven. Wow, I hate to say this but, he'll be cute when he gets older! My "Mom"'s boss got up and introduced us, "Hello, I am John Phillips, this is my my wife Rachel, my son Cameron, and my daughter Kate.". When Mr. Phillips was saying everyone's names, we shook their hands, and we leaned down to shake Kate's little hand. My "Mom" spoke up, "Hi, John, nice to meat you Rachel. My name is Hannah Campbell, this is my husband, Tyler. This is my daughter, Nina." she said pointing to me, "I'm so sorry to say but my son couldn't join us tonight. This is my other daughter, Savannah. And that is Nina's boyfriend, Fabian Rutter." My "Mom" finished. After we all were introduced to each other, we all sat down at the table. "So, Fabian Rutter, ea?" Mr. Phillips said. "Yes, sir." Fabian said, slightly confused that Mr. Phillips was talking to him and not anyone else in the family. "Your father works with my wife doesn't he?" Mr. Phillips asked. Fabian's dad is a doctor, at the local hospital, and I guess that Mrs. Rachel was a nurse. "Oh, yeah! You're a nurse at the hospital?" Fabian said looking at Rachel. She nodded her yes. "So, Fabian, Nina, plans for collage?" Mr. Phillips asked. I nodded my head yes. "I want to be a writer, but I want to go to a college in America. I want to go to Washington College in Maryland. That's where my mom went" I said, starting to get a little sad. I guess my "mom" (Mrs. Campbell) had told him about my parents, because he just shook his head in understanding. "Its a good college, I went there my self" Mrs. Rachel said. I smiled, knowing she was at the same place I want to go. "Whats your last name? I might have gone to college with your mum." she said. "Martin, but her maiden name is Latcher." I said, Rachel's face brightened. "Her name is-" I said. "Rebecca Latcher" Rachel and I said together. I started smiling like crazy. "You knew her!" I asked, really happy, because she knew my mom. "She was one of my friends, I shared a dorm with her our junior and senior year of college! Her boyfriend was Nathan Martin! No one told me she passed. I am so sorry honey" Rachel said, trying to comfort me. "Its ok, it is hard sometimes, but knowing you have people like Mr. and Mrs. Campbell to help take care of you." I said. Rachel smiled, "you are so brave, honey." she said.

We had a good dinner, my "Mom" got the job! That was good, but nothing really happened. We said our good byes, and got in the car and came home. The car ride home, it was very loud, Savannah was on my "Mom"'s cell phone, talking to one of her friends, my "parent's" were talking, and the radio was on. Fabian and I were talking to each other, quietly. "Do you have a idea on what our theme should be?" I asked him. He flashed me a little boy smile. "What?" I asked with a smile growing on my face.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**It really means a lot to me! **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who reads and reviews my stories! I am super sorry I never update this story! A PM message and a few reviews I got long after my last update made me want to update as soon as I could!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to ****ArcelyNM, Your Reader, KatNov97, Wildflower-1321, schechl000, BskolDRM, FabianRutterFan, Mysterygirl23, Gleek4260, Bonbon231098, and fabinafanforever218! I LOVE you all! Everyone else, please Review!**

**ArvelyNM: Aw! Thank you! You're so nice! I'm so glad you like the story!**

**Your Reader: Thank you so much! I'm almost done chapter four, so that will come soon! :D**

**KatNov97: Thank you so so much! Yes, I updated, and another chapter is on its way! :)**

**Wildflower-1321: Thank you so much! Your review made my day! :) I will try to update faster! :D**

**schechl000: Thank you so, so, so much! I am so glad that its your favorite!**

**BskoolDRM: I will! I will try to update as soon as I finish the next chapter! I am so glad that you are obsessed with my story! **

**FabianRutterFan: Aw, thank you so so sooo much! :)**

**Mysterygirl23: Thank you! I love you foe loving my story! :D **

**Gleek2460: I will, I should be finished the the fourth chapter very soon!**

**Bonbon231098: Thank you so much, I just like love you! You reread my story and hope for it to be updated, that just makes my day, week, that's just...Amazing! Thank you! You'll find out why Fabian and Nina were smiling at each other in the car in this chapter. Thank you so, so much! The fluff and non fluff I try to balance, I can't say thank you enough to you, every time I read your review it just makes me smile! Thank you so so much for liking my story!**

**Nina's P.O.V**

**Previously: **

_We had a good dinner, my "Mom" got the job! That was good, but nothing really happened. We said our good byes, and got in the car and came home. The car ride home, it was very loud, Savannah was on my "Mom"'s cell phone, talking to one of her friends, my "parent's" were talking, and the radio was on. Fabian and I were talking to each other, quietly. "Do you have a idea on what our theme should be?" I asked him. He flashed me a little boy smile. "What?" I asked with a smile growing on my face._

Fabian didn't answer, he just bushed a bit. "Fabian! What are you not telling me!?" I asked, squealing him a bit. "Ok, you promise not to laugh at me?" he said smiling. I nodded yes. "Ok, so I think our theme should be High School Musical: Senior Year" Fabian said, looking embarrassed. I have him a joking-confused look, and he started to speak. "My sisters loved the movie and Katie and Emma love it" he said. A smile spread across my face, "Yes, I love it! We could do the Troy and Gabriella **(A/N: is that how you spell it!?) **duets!" I said. "So, we have our theme, so what are the the songs?!" Fabian asked. "_Just Wanna Be With You, __Can I Have This Dance, _and_ Right Here, Right Now." _I said. Fabian looked at me funny. "Well, I used to love the movies! So, I do know the songs!" I defended myself. "Ok, ok, love. Can you print off the lyrics from your lap-top when we get back to your house so we can rehearse?" Fabian asked. "Yeah! Well, you might be the only one who would need the lyric sheets! I still remember the lyrics to the songs!" I said in-the-mits of laughing. Fabian just shook while smiling.

So, when we got home, well home to my house, Fabian and I went up to my room to change into our bed clothes.

After I was in my pajamas, and so was Fabian, we sat down on my bed and I fired up my dell laptop. After we I _Google_d the lyrics and printed them out then we played the music, wordless, from _You Tube _and we sang along. After we were done singing all three songs Fabian asked "So, are we going to dance around like them?". "Yea, and then we-" I said as we inched closer, "We-" I said as both our lips were inches apart. "We." I breathed, then our lips crashed together.

After about five minutes and we were still kissing. "Fabian" I whispered as I sadly pulled away. "Hmm?" Fabian replied as his eyes were stilled closed. "What...What if my, my mom catches us?" I asked. "Well, we are not doing anything bad! Were just kissing." he said. "Really? Kissing? Show me how we were kissing" I said. Then Fabian kissed me again. We broke apart when we herd the front door open and slam shut and we herd Mick say "Hey, Mum". "So, why don't we practice singing again, with not lyric sheets?" Fabian suggested.

So, we sang again, it was perfect. After we finished singing, again, we were sitting on my bed. "So, outfits" I said, Fabian groaned. "Just find three pretty dresses that sort-of go with what Gabriella wore." Fabian said. "Ok, but..." I said. "But what?" Fabian asked. "You have to come shopping with me" I said as Fabian groaned again. "Oh, come on! You groan again, I'll make you wear a tux!" I said. Fabian groaned. "Ha! My, you are going to wear a tux!" I said. "What, ever! As long as you are happy and we look good" Fabian said kissing my nose.

**(A/N: Sorry to rush, I want to get more in to the competition part)**

XxX-Day Before Competition-XxX

**Still Nina's P.O.V**

I was going to meet Fabian at the dance studio, but being a famous singer, the paparazzi somehow found out that I was doing this whole competition and now the are following me every where, even more then before! As I get out of my car I am practically attacked by the paparazzi, thankfully Fabian came out and guarded me as we went into the building to practice.

"Gosh, Nina, I knew the paparazzi was bad, not that bad. I mean ever since they got the picture of us kissing in the field a few weeks ago, then they put in tabloids, the paparazzi will not leave me alone either, but I didn't know it was this bad for you!" Fabian said after we were safe inside the studio.

"Yeah, its bad, but I guess you get used to it." I shrugged it off, put my bad on the floor and started stretching. Fabian sat on the floor next to me and started stretching, too.

"Does the paparazzi cars surround you when you drive?" he asked. "Yeah, I have to be careful, though, they are very aggressive when they drive, they cut you off, a LOT! So, its crazy sometimes." I answered. Fabian grabbed my hands and kissed them, still holding my hands, he looked me straight in the eyes and said "Be extremely careful, I love you too much to have you get hurt. Nina, you are too important to me to have you get hurt by a dip $h1+ of a paparazzi guy" with that I started blushing like crazy. Fabian started smiling at me, "What?" I asked. "Is something on my face?!" I took my hands back and covered my face.

Then Fabian started laughing at me, "No, I think its cute when you blush" and that made me blush even more.

"I think its even cuter how you act around little kids. You act like a father and a older brother to them. Its so...adorable." I said, making him blush. "Now who is the one blushing now" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Wipe the smirk off your face" he smirked back, but was failing because he was smiling too much at me. "Make me" I challenged, smirking even more.

With that he started to chase me around the studio. After about a half an hour of chasing and laughing Fabian had finally caught me. He had caught me from behind and we were laughing nonstop.

"Now that you finally caught me what are you going to do?" I teased, I couldn't stop laughing.

"This" he said then kissed me, we broke apart laughing, then we kissed again with a big smile on both of our faces. All of the sudden someone cleared their throat, and we quickly broke apart. It was our dance teacher.

Oh, crap!

"Hi" Fabian spoke out first, I was still blushing a deep red and trying to not feel as awkward as I do now.

Our teacher cleared her throat again, "Hello, Nina, Fabian." My gosh, you could cut the tension in this room with a knife.

"Sorry, to interrupt, but I have coming in twenty minutes, so if you would please gather your things, I will see you tomorrow. Please get a good rest, meet each other at the grand hall before you are going to perform." she was basically kicking us out, and implying that we shouldn't go home together, and spend the night together. We weren't planning on it lady! Gosh!

So, Fabian and I grabbed our bags and walked out and we stopped out side the door. I grabbed both her hands and looked into her eyes, "You are so beautiful" he said to me.

**Fabian's P.O.V**

Her cheeks turned dark pink, when I told her she was beautiful. Then I kissed her, let go of her hands and my arms wrapped around Nina's waist. Nina's hands laid on my chest, then she pushed me away.

"Nina?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry, but were out in the open, I really don't want to be caught by the-" she was cut off by about forty people running up to us and taking pictures of us and shoving microphones in our faces.

"Paparazzi" Nina finished.

"Nina! NINA! Whats it like dating someone that's not famous!?" some lady asked as she shoved a microphone in Nina's face.

Nina rolled her eyes, plastered a fake smile on her face and answered "Sorry, I really don't like to talk about my personal life publicly."

The news lady looked P.O. -ed at Nina, "But, you are out with your boyfriend, right now"

"So?" Nina countered back with a smirk on her face ready to snap an attitude, and not put her guard down.

"Well, okay, so, Fabian, whats it like dating a famous singer?" the news lady asked me shoving the microphone in _my _face now.

"Nina being famous doesn't change anything. I know she is very on edge about dating, because most guys just want Nina to get to her fame or use her. I would never hurt her." I thought that was enough to say to the paparazzi.

"Well there you have it folks-" the news lady said but I grabbed Nina's hand and pulled her through the crowd of flashing cameras and microphones.

Nina and I walked to our cars and quickly got in our cars and we are driving away from the paparazzi. We are going to split up and go to a cafe in our little town then meet back up there.

I got to the cafe, parked my car and walked in. I looked to the left as soon as I walked and I saw Nina upset and practically crying over a double chocolate frappuccino. I ordered an iced white chocolate mocha.

"Nina, love, whats wrong?" I asked slipping into the chair across from her.

"The paparazzi! Its so scary, they have cars parked outside of my house! They follow me everywhere! I almost got into a car accident on my way here!" Nina took a long sip from the green straw of her frappuccino.

"Nina, really?" I asked softly, "I'm so sorry, I wish I could get rid of them, I wish I could protect you forever and keep you safe." as I said that Nina took a sip of my mocha and made a face, then took another sip.

I started laughing, "What?" Nina asked as she started touching her face, "Is there something on my face?!"

"No, I just think its funny that you took a sip of my drink, made a strange face, then took another sip, I assume you like the drink?" I couldn't help but continue to chuckle at her.

"Yeah, its good, but not as good as _my _double chocolate frappuccino!" Nina started laughing at herself.

"Anyway, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, we both need rest" I said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget to bring the clothes we are wearing for each song!" Nina said as we both stood up. She wrapped her arms around my neck, my arms went to her waist and I brought her closer for a hug. As we broke apart, I stole a kiss, she kissed back. We then broke apart, grabbed our drinks and departed to go our separate ways.

I got home, walked through the side door into the kitchen and found my mum loading dishes into the dishwasher.

"Hey, stranger! I haven't seen you in awhile! You're never at home anymore!" mum teased.

I shrugged, "I'm busy with stuff" I smiled to myself, "stuff" would be Nina. I set my car keys on the kitchen counter. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.  
"No, not stuff, you're busy with _someone_ my mum gave me a grin.  
I smiled, "Yes, I am busy, with someone, that _someone _has a name."  
"Sorry, Nina. So, I saw you two on the news this morning. My lord! I didn't know that the paparazzi was that bad, goodness! It's like you are getting mobbed my them! Were they really all shoving microphones in your face?" my mum looked shocked on how rude the paparazzi is. I drained the water from my cold water bottle.  
"Yeah, and they were blinding us with the flashing of all their cameras! The paparazzi has gotten so bad for Nina, they cut her off on the way to the cafe in town and there was almost a cat accident! They surround her when we drive, they are parked outside of her house, outside the fence that is, and they follow her everywhere! Mum, it's bad, what if she's driving, not paying intense attention and all of the sudden a paparazzi van pulls right smack from the side and hits her!" I was shouting at the end of my spiel. I crushed the empty, plastic water bottle in my hand from anger. The plastic being crushed and crinkled, echoed in the quiet kitchen.  
"Fabian, I understand that you want to protect Nina, but she is a grown girl, she can take care of herself." my mum said with a soothing voice.  
"Today when we went to the cafe, she was practically crying into her frappuccino! I wish I could, but I know I can't protect her everywhere." I'm just scared she's going to get hurt.  
"I know you care about her-"  
"Yes, I care so much about her" I just cut my mum off, oops!  
My mum gave me a look because I cut her off, then her eyes softened. "She is wonderful and so sweet, but Fabian, she is old enough to take care of herself. You trust her, don't you?" stupid question, of course I do!  
"Yes"  
"Good, then you trust her enough to do the best of any decision, and you trust her enough to take care of things." Mum had a point.  
"Fabian, if anything happens, it most likely won't be her fault, it won't be _yours_ either. I'm saying it won't be yours either because you like to blame things on yourself."  
I smiled, wrapped my mum in a hug. "Thanks" I said as I pulled apart from her. Mum smiled beck at me and went back to putting dirty plates in the dishwasher. Now there is a conferrable silence in the kitchen.  
"Oh, Fabian, can you go out and pick up Emma **(A/N: the six year old)** from school?" Mum asked me as she closed the dishwasher and turned it on.  
"Sure" I said as I picked up my keys.

On the car ride over to the elementary school, I thought about tomorrow, Saturday, day of the competition. I stopped at a stop light, I looked at the clock in the car, it read three oh two. The elementary school let out at three twenty. I was about to pull over and call my mum and ask why I'm not going to the other school and picking up Ryan and Taylor, then I remembered. The high school starts at seven thirty in the morning and lets out at one thirty six, the middle school starts at eight forty five, and lets out at three fifteen. Then the elementary school starts at nine and lets out at three twenty. Nina and I ditched school to practice, but ended up running around the dace studio.

I pulled up to the elementary school, turned the keys and herd the car slowly die. I got out and walked into the school. When I walked into the office, and told the lady at the front desk that instead of riding the bus home, Emma Rutter is going to be a pick-up. The lady said that when they make the afternoon announcements she'll add that. I waited in the office, sitting in a chair, texting Nina. Then the bell rang for the kids to go to the cafeteria and wait for their school bus, and the kids that are being picked up by their parents go to the gym as their parents sign them out. People like me that come into the office and pick someone up have to sign the child out in the office. Emma came running into the office with her arms wide open, she ran right to me, I picked her up into a hug. I held her in my arms, signed her out and walked out of the office. As soon as I walked out, and stood in the hallway, I took her little pink Disney Princess backpack off and slung the small bag over my left shoulder. I picked Emma pack up and had her sitting on my right hip. I placed a kiss on her nose, "Hey squirt!" I teased, she giggled and stuck her tong out at me.

I was about to walk outside, put Emma in the car and strap her into the car seat, but I looked out the glass doors of the school. I saw paparazzi. They were crammed up to the glass doors trying to take pictures of us.

The first thought that came to my mind was how to protect Emma.


	4. Ch 4, Paparazzi Is Terrible!

**I'd like to say thank you to everyone how reads my story! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to you! This is dedicated to ****Gleek4260, golferbabe, Bondon231098, AlishaFabinaFan, fabinafanforever218, Guest, houseofanubisfan2, and Peddie4ever18! :D**

**Previously:**

_Emma came running into the office with her arms wide open, she ran right to me, I picked her up into a hug. I held her in my arms, signed her out and walked out of the office. As soon as I walked out, and stood in the hallway, I took her little pink Disney Princess backpack off and slung the small bag over my left shoulder. I picked Emma pack up and had her sitting on my right hip. I placed a kiss on her nose, "Hey squirt!" I teased, she giggled and stuck her tong out at me._

_I was about to walk outside, put Emma in the car and strap her into the car seat, but I looked out the glass doors of the school. I saw paparazzi. They were crammed up to the glass doors trying to take pictures of us._

_The first thought that came to my mind was how to protect Emma._

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

The first thought that came to my mind was how to protect Emma. I guess I should just tell Emma that the paparazzi is mean. I set Emma down and got down to her level.  
"Em, I need to tell you something"  
She looked at me with big, cute, innocent blue eyes, "What?" she asked with a light smile on her face.  
"See those people" I pointed at the door where the paparazzi was pushed up against, "That's the paparazzi, they take pictures of famous people then write bad things about the famous people" Its sorta hard explaining this to a six year old, using simple words and trying make Emma still think that people are nice to everyone.  
"Oh, that's not very nice. But, Fabian, we're not famous" Emma looked at me with a questioning look.  
"Not really, but Nina is," Emma shook her head, she already knew that, "Since I am dating Nina, the paparazzi is after me, too"  
Emma's little hand was wrapped around my index, middle, and ring fingers. "Are they going to say mean things about you too?"  
"I hope not, but I don't really don't know. The paparazzi is mean, when they take pictures of you, the flashing of the cameras almost blind you. They also shove microphones in your face, and don't care if you get hurt by their mean questions" I explained looking into big bright blue eyes.  
"Their mean! But when we go outside and walk to the car, how are you going to stop them being mean?" Emma asked looking at the paparazzi starting a fight with each other.

I thought for a minute, "When we go outside and walk to the car, instead of you walking to the car, I'll carry you. I'll have you on my right hip" I said as I put my hand to my side to show where I'll have her. "When we go out, put your face right here" I said as I put my hand in the crook of my neck. "I want to protect your face, okay?" I asked after the instructions.

Emma shook her head yes, "Do you want me to curl up against you?" she asked.

I smiled in relief, she understood that I wanted her close to me, and the least bit seen, "Yeah"

I picked Emma up, onto my hip, she wrapped her small arms around my neck, and she put her little face in the crook of my neck. She closed her innocent eyes, as I took my right arm and grabbed tighter to her as I got closer to the door where the paparazzi was waiting. As soon as I opened the door all I herd was my name being shouted, people were shoving microphones in my face and the flashing was insane, I'm glad Emma had her faced blocked. I wrapped my left arm around Emma as the crows of paparazzi got thicker and following me. As I got closer to my car, I felt Emma's arms get tighter around my neck. I turned my head the slightest bit to the left and saw about thirty girls wearing shirts with my name written in it. They started screaming when I looked in their direction. Then this one girl took of her bra and threw it at me, she missed, thankfully, she was way off. Then another girl flashed me, I immediately looked away, I am so happy Emma had her eyes tightly closed.

When I finally got to my car I opened the back door and I slid in with Emma. I closed the door and locked it. I took Emma off my side and sat her in my lap, "Thank you for being carefully close to me and not looking" I kissed her cheek.

I strapped Emma into her car seat, took off the little backpack off my shoulder and set it next to Emma. I unlocked the car, got out of the back, and got in the drivers seat and locked the doors, again.

"Hey, Em, we are going to take a longer way to get home" I said driving extra carefully, looking out for the crazed paparazzi drivers. I'm now responsible for two lives now, not just mine. I took the long way because its on the back roads, which have less cars, and no crazy road ways for the paparazzi drivers to cause a crash.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because the paparazzi are really bad drivers and cause car crashes. So, the longer way is calmer, and less crashes would happen." I said, slowing down to stop at a stop sign.

"Oh," Em said then going back to playing some game on my iPhone. When I drive, I leave my phone in the back seat so I don't get distracted. Then when ever I drive my siblings around, they play with my phone.

We got home safely, and no paparazzi followed after then took the wrong turn on one of the back roads. I walked into the kitchen, holding Emma's left hand with my right, and my car keys in my left. My brother and sister, Taylor and Ryan, both twelve year old, twins, were sitting at the bar stools at the island in the kitchen. Mum was stirring something in a pot on the stove, and my little sister, Katie, who is three, was sitting on the floor by Taylor and Ryan playing with a toy that looks like a flower.

"Hey Em!" Ryan said as he kneeled on the floor to Emma's height. Emma giggled and ran over to him and gave him a hug.

When Emma pulled away from Ryan, I helped Em take her little backpack off, and set it on the counter.

Ryan started asking Emma about how was school today when my mum asked me a question, "How was the paparazzi when you went to get Emma?"

I explained to her how bad it was, mum felt all bad because the paparazzi was horrible. "I'm sorry, honey. I know when you started dating Nina you didn't expect that the paparazzi to be this. I am so proud of how responsible you took the whole situation, though." she said, then wrapped me into a big hug. My phone rang and I pulled away from my mum, pulled out my iPhone from my pocket and looked at the screen to see who was calling. It was Nina.

"Hello" I said with a smile on my face. I walked out of the kitchen, through the family room, down a hallway into a little office room and shut the door.

"Hey, Fabian, so I was packing my bag for tomorrow, I have all the clothes that I'm wearing. What else?"

"Um, a water bottle or two, um, any make-up that you'd use, I don't know, I think you may be asking the wrong person! Ask Amber! She'd probably tell you to bring make-up, deodorant, hand-sanitizer, and what ever else!" I didn't know what to say! That's more of a girly topic.

"Right, but thanks for your help! We should go to bed early, I'll call you as I am climbing into bed to say goodnight" she seemed like she wanted to say more, but she was ending the call.

"Nina, are you okay? Is there anything you want to talk about that you're not mentioning?" I was becoming concerned for her. I was leaning against the door frame with my right shoulder while looking out the window that was across the small office. I remember the last time I was in here, I was in the office with Nina, we wanted to escape away from my family. While we were in here, she was leaning up against the window I am looking out of. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck and running her fingers through my hair.

There was an awkward silence over the phone. "Nina?" she wasn't answering me.

I herd her sigh, "Fabian, I'm sorry, about the paparazzi, I know they attacked you and your little sister today. I saw pictures on instagram and twitter. I know you don't really want that."

"Nina, where are you going with this?" I asked, hoping she wasn't going to say what I was thinking she was going to say.

"I think after tomorrow and the competition is over, we should break up" Yup, she said what I thought she was going to say.

"No" I said back to her, bluntly.

"What? Fabian, I don't mean a big break up, that would cause more paparazzi attraction. I don't want you to get hurt, or your family."

"I don't want _you _to get hurt!" I was piratically shouting, but I don't really care, I don't think she knows how much I care for her. "If we stop hanging out as often the paparazzi aren't that dumb, they'll sense the difference between us and stir up even more trouble! Nina, all the paparazzi really does is build you up then tear you down. I want to be there for you so when they start ragging on you, you don't fall because you have someone to lean on. The paparazzi is going to hurt you more then me!" I was venting, but I was venting the truth.

There was silence on her end, then I herd her take a sharp breath in. "You're right" I herd her whisper.

"Thank you" I whispered back. "So, you're not going to leave be broken-hearted by Sunday?" I asked hoping she'd say she wasn't planning on it.

"No, I would be more broken then you. But, I'm not planning on it"

"Good" I was smiling, even though she couldn't see, "I have to go, I hear my mum calling for supper."

"Alright bye Fabian"

"Buy Nina" I said then tapped my screen to end the call.

I ate supper with my family, than I went up stairs to my room. I packed my bags with my clothes for tomorrow. I set the bag on the floor and went to my drawers and pulled out sweat pants a t-shirt with my dream college's name on it, Christopher Newport University, and a sweatshirt with the college's name on it. I stripped of my polo and jeans and put on the sweatshirt, sweats and t-shirt. I needed to go take a run. No one knows I run, I run fast, when I need to relax or just some time alone to think I run about five miles or more. I knew it was almost summer and it was hot out, but I liked to wear the sweats and sweatshirt when I run.

When I walked outside, down the drive-way, I started to run along the sidewalk. Then a few girls started screaming and running after me.

"FABIAN! DUMP NINA AND MARRY ME!" one of them shouted, I started running faster.

"BETHE FATHER OF MY BABY!" another girl shouted.

Then another girl walking along the street stopped and said to me, "You suck! You're only dating Nina just to get famous! You only dated Nina go get known so you have girls running after you!"

"That is not true!" I said while running.

Forty five minutes later I was out in the country, thirty minutes ago I lots the girls chasing me. Well, I should go home now. On my way home I thought about Nina and I. She just wanted to break up because she thought that I was going to get hurt. Shes the one I'm more worried about.

About a mile away from my house, a paparazzi lady was standing on the sidewalk, with the camera up to her face. She gasped when she saw me, she snapped a few pictures, then whipped out her phone and called someone. While on the phone, they lady said "He can be single! He is out running alone!" Well, I guess I should be prepared for another lie in the tabloids!

I got home, took off the running shoes, and jumped in the pool to cool off. I got out, dried out a bit so I wasn't dripping through the house. I went upstairs to my room, dried off, and changed into sports shorts, no shirt and jumped into bed. I sent Nina a "Goodnight, I love you" text, and went to sleep.

I woke up to my alarm, and jumped into the shower. I was standing at my washroom (bathroom) mirror, tying my tie, and my iPhone went off. The noise was I got a new text, I looked, it was from Nina. I read; I love you! See you in a bit! Have everything! Parents coming to support you?

I answered back that yes my mum was coming to support me, but my dad had to stay home with my siblings. Nina texted back saying; oh, cool! Mick is coming, and my step-parents are. Savannah isn't, she is goin to a friends house.

I answered her saying okay, I love you. Nina said she loved me back, then said she needed to do something before she left her house.

I went down stairs for breakfast, my mum was standing at the kitchen table, feeding all my siblings.

"Hey, Mr. Famous!" my mum says as she hands me a plate with scrambled eggs, a slice of orange, and three pieces of bacon.

"Thank you for the breakfast. I'm not the famous one, that would be Nina" I said as I put my plate on the table, kissed Emma and Katie on top of their little heads.

I finished breakfast, and packed my car with by bag for today. I was leaving earlier them my mum, so I could get their early and calm my nerves and set up.

I said bye to my family and I'd see them later, I then got into my car. I drove even more carefully, looking for the paparazzi. The traffic on the highway was terrible, I'm glad I left early. Once I get to the place this is being held at, I need to text my mum to leave a bit early.

I got to the competition building that looked like a rich persons living room. Shiny, hard wood floors, tall ceilings. Chairs set up in a semi-circle around the large rectangle room, a big open space space for us to perform, and a table with three chairs set in front on all the chairs for people to sit in and watch. I'd assume the table is for the judges.

Three hours since I arrived, the competition has started, about two and a half hours ago. Nina still hasn't arrived yet, she hasn't answered any of my texts or calls, tags on instagram, tags on twitter, instant messages on twitter, instant messages on Facebook, Facebook tags, snapchats. She hasn't answered me on anything! I don't know what to do she should have arrived here about two hours and forty-five minutes ago at the latest. Then, finally, Nina sent me a text; "Sorry I haven't answered u on anything, traffic is terrible. I left really late, sorry! I should be there soon! I love you! :)"

I showed our dance teacher the text since she was freaking out about how Nina isn't here yet. She is also freaking out about Nina and I perform in fifteen minutes, and Nina isn't here! All of the sudden the fifteen minutes flew by, I perform in two minutes. The people before me finished, and now the judges are finishing up the critique sheet and getting a blank critique sheet for when I go on. All of the sudden I got a call, from Nina.

"Hello?" I said, but before I could say anything else, someone else's voice rang through the phone, not Nina's.

"This if Fabian Right?" they didn't even let me answer, "Well, Nina is in a very serious car accident, she is in critical condition. When we found her and pulled her our of her car, she kept repeating 'Call Fabian'. She wouldn't let us do anything in the ambulance until we got her cell phone and called you. She is now unconscious, she is going to the hospital on Alburn street."

"How was she hit in the car accident?" I asked.

"You'll get detials later, but I have to go. I have to help the other two paramedics. By the way, I am paramedic Sydney Ruth. Bye" with that the line whet dead.


End file.
